Ten Year Reunion: Class of 2006
by Cayster
Summary: When it’s 2016 and the Class of 2006 comes back to Tree Hill for a reunion there’s bound to be drama, old lovers rekindling their affection, and many walks down memory lane. Find out what happens in only a night’s time.
1. Old Rooms and Childhood Homes

Title: Ten Year Reunion: Class of 2006

Author: Cayster

Rating: PG to PG-13

Couples: Lucas/Peyton, Nathan/Haley, and the rest, well, you'll just have to read it to believe it.

Genres: General, two spoonfuls of Romance, and a dash of Drama.

Summary: When it's 2016 and the Class of 2006 comes back to Tree Hill for a reunion there's bound to be drama, old lovers rekindling their affection, and many walks down memory lane. Find out what happens in only a night's time.

Disclaimer: I do not own _One Tree Hill_ and if I did, you'd better bet that I would be writing a script rather than fanfiction!

Author's Notes: Well, I have to say that this is my first generalized piece of fanfiction ever, so go easy on me. I'm usually writing specifically for two characters rather than ten, but I promise that each and every character that is brought into the story will be in character because I'm a firm believer in authenticity. I'm sure many of you out there have your own preferences of

**Chapter One**: Old Rooms and Childhood Homes

The smell of homemade cookies and coffee filled his nostrils as he entered the café. It had changed since he had last seen it about two years ago, but then again, his mom could never keep things the same for too long; she was a smart business woman.

The bell above the door rang in response when he had opened the door, which caused his mom to look over at the door expecting to see a customer, but once she saw her son a huge smile was plastered across her face. She walked around from behind the counter and embraced him.

"Hey Luke," she greeted happily once she hugged him. "It's been too long!" She finally let go and took a step back looking him over from head to toe.

Lucas slowly took his shades off and pocketed them in his black blazer's chest pocket. A small, content smile cascaded onto his face, "Hey mom," he said digging his hands deep into his black slacks, "it has been too long." He looked around the bright and exuberant café at people reading, eating, or even talking animatedly with their companions. "My book's been my life for awhile and since it has hit bookstores nationwide, I've had to do book signings, talk show interviews, meet God knows who—you know, the works."

His mother smiled up at her son proudly and patted his back in an understanding manner. "Here, sit down and have something on the house!"

Lucas followed his mother's orders and wheeled his suitcase over to the counter and took a seat near the cash register so he'd be able to talk to his mom while she worked. After a few minutes of small talk, Karen seemed to have remembered something exciting.

"Oh, guess who's going to be stopping by in, oh say, twenty minutes?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye that only appeared when she was either talking about Keith or Haley.

"Hmm," Lucas started as he took a sip of his hot coffee his mom had given him a few minutes earlier. "I'd have to say either Keith or Hales."

His mom laughed, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I'm psychic," Lucas joked as he played with his cup of java.

At that moment, the café's bell rang again announcing that someone had entered. Lucas turned around his chair to see who it was and it was his longtime best friend, Haley James Scott. She seemed elated and excited, but her usual goofy air about her seemed desolate—many tough years had caused it to grow dim.

"Where can a girl go to get a great cup of coffee in this town?" Haley asked playfully as she walked over to Lucas smiling at him.

Lucas stood up and hugged his friend, "Nice to see you Hales."

"Nice to see you too Luke," she said hugging him back. Once they separated, she walked around the counter and hugged his mom. It seemed like old times already with just Haley and himself in the café they had endured many years in as children and teenagers.

Her flight from New York to Raleigh had been pretty ordinary just like all of her flights from all over the world. Being an artist was no easy job, especially when everyone wanted to meet you in person or buy your latest work with you there. To tell you the truth, it was petty and a superficial act of 'patronizing' the arts in front of their friends to show off. Rich bastards.

She walked quickly through the terminal obviously used to them, but at the same time rather sick of them as well. Peyton had seen many terminals in just a few years; they were all the same even if they had different fixtures or paintings on them. They all were impersonal and claustrophobic—welcoming wouldn't be one of the thousand words that would describe them.

Once she emerged into the bright sun and humid atmosphere, Peyton reached into her small black purse and grabbed her cell phone. She began to dial her agent's number as she waved for an empty cab.

"Hello?" A grotesque voice asked on the other end.

A cab finally pulled over to Peyton and she opened the door up and jumped in as she pulled in her suitcase after her. "Dave, I want to make sure that the 'Now We Can Have It' sketch isn't up for sale tomorrow," she said straightforwardly, very professionally.

"Peyton, you and I both know that the Simpsons are offering you a very, very generous price for it," Dave replied playing the same ball while watching his tone at the same time.

"No, it's off-limits and how many times are we going to have this conversation?" She responded as she leaned forward and covered the phone and told the cab driver, "Tree Hill, please."

Dave started to laugh, "You know I'm going to have to sneak the piece out of the gallery then because they'll try to steal it."

"Whatever's necessary Dave, just keep it out of their snobby hands!" Peyton again snapped back as she turned her phone off.

She leaned back against the seat as if she were worn out and laid her head against the window. Nervousness, excitement, and second thoughts started to fill her mind during the thirty minute journey to her home.

Peyton was just about to fall asleep when the cab seemed to come to a stop. She opened her eyes and saw her childhood home. A smile evaded her lips causing her eyes to smile themselves.

"$59.30," the cab driver said right away as if Peyton was going to get out of the cab and skip the payment.

"Yeah, whatever," she said blandly and grabbed three twenty dollar bills out of her purse and handed them to driver. "Keep the change, Earl."

She got out of the yellow cab and stood there looking up at the house as memories poured over her quickly. Peyton then remembered her dad and sadness seemed to come over her. He wasn't going to be able to come in this week and see her, which meant that she was going to have to stay home alone like her teenage years.

Determinedly, Peyton started to wheel her suitcase up towards the house and entered the quiet home. It was just like she had remembered it, empty and silent. As she walked up the stairs to her old bedroom, Peyton remembered how she would loudly play her favorite angry punk bands when she was pissed or when her friends would unexpectedly stop by for a little chat. Thinking of those times, she smiled again.

Finally, she was at her bedroom door. It was still covered in her artwork with various knick-knacks taped on it as well. Slowly, she pushed open the door with her one free hand and saw a single white envelope on her bed. As she neared it she saw that it was to her in her father's handwriting. Not really wanting to know its contents since she was slightly pissed at her father for not being able to see her, Peyton opened it anyway.

Dear Peyton,

I'm sure you're mad at me right now since I'm not able to see you since who knows when, but I'm sure you'll soon forget that once you head over to the school's gym and see your old friends. To tell you the truth, I couldn't bring myself to see you—my little girl's not a little girl anymore. It saddens me to think of you that way because it makes me feel old as well as knowing that I missed out watching you grow up into the successful woman that you are today. I was selfish, Peyt, and I'm sorry for that.

On a light note though, Brooke came in a week early for the reunion and hoped to find you here since she heard that you were planning on coming back early, but she only found me. She told me to tell you that when you got in to call her right away so you two could talk.

"Fat chance," Peyton whispered dully to herself and then continued to read the letter.

She also knew that you were probably still mad at her for last year's ordeal so that's why she was willing to wave the olive branch first. So please Peyton, call her; she was your best friend all the way up to last year!

Well, I'm off. I love you and I hope you have a great time at your reunion. Don't let anyone ruin your night, which I highly doubt you'll have to endure.

Love,

Your Old Man

Peyton huffed loudly as she finished reading the letter and set it down on her bed. "Yeah, love you too."

She walked leisurely over to her open closet where she saw her old computer, which probably didn't work any longer, and all of her old band posters. The shrine brought back memories of various rock concerts with Lucas, who was the only person who seemed to share her musical taste. Thinking of Lucas she seemed to feel a whole lot better about this reunion thing. He was one of the only people, except for Haley and Nathan, that she was looking forward to seeing.

Then out of no where, the house phone rang. Peyton didn't know if she wanted to answer it or not, but in the end her curiosity got the better of her. "Hello?"

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke's voice squealed excitedly on the other side.

Frustration and anger coursed through Peyton's veins quickly. She gritted her teeth and balled her fist tightly, "Hi Brooke."

The long drive from Atlanta to Tree Hill was all too familiar to Nathan. He had once driven there in hopes of getting his wife back or at least to show her that he was willing to accept her dreams and that he loved her all the same. But he didn't hear what he wanted and it resulted in a long drive home to Tree Hill in misery and heartache.

He and Haley were able to reconcile their differences on their senior year and be happily married with a few bumps in the road here and there, but it wasn't until this year where all Hell seemed to have broken loose. They had separated and on the verge of divorce so to say that this reunion was going to be hard for him to endure was an understatement. He hadn't really spoken to Haley since she had gotten her own place and he knew for certain that they were going to see a lot of each other there.

Nathan with great irritation turned off the radio which had been playing since he had begun driving early that morning. Memories of his marriage always made him angry. He hadn't wanted it to turn out like his parents' but yet here he was going up to the reunion without his wife. The fury seemed to make his foot like lead so he began to speed on a street that was only supposed to be thirty miles per hour. Tree Hill's residential streets always took the precaution of driving safely when it was a family oriented community.

Before he knew it, he was at his mom's house. It was the biggest house in Tree Hill with the nicest lawn, nicest cars—well basically nicest everything. He quickly sped into the driveway and parked all in one swift motion. All during this little adrenaline rush, he seemed to have been holding his breath so as to a result of this, Nathan's breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Damn it," he yelled as he hit the steering wheel over and over again as if hoping to have gone faster.

Then someone knocked on his window. It was his mother who was smiling like the sun hadn't shined in so long and then finally decided to reappear just at that moment. When she had knocked on his window, Nathan practically jumped out of his skin in fright.

"For crying out loud!" Nathan whispered lowly as he grabbed at his heart unconsciously. He grimaced and then forced a smile on his face as he looked up at his mom. He opened his car door and got out.

Immediately, his mom hugged him warmly. "Oh Nathan! I've missed you, honey."

Nathan too hugged his mom back dearly. "Hey mom," he said kindly finally able to catch his breath. When his mom finally let go, Nathan walked towards the trunk and opened it to get his bags out.

"Here let me help you with one of those," his mom offered as she walked over that way, but Nathan shook his head and waved her off.

"It's alright mom, if I can handle Bryant, then I can handle two bags," he said with a smile on his face as if trying to reassure his mom.

She smiled in return, "Okay, if you say so." Deb nudged her head in the direction of the house, "C'mon, let's get you settled in."

Nathan followed his mom into the house and back towards his room. It was as if he still lived there or as if he never lived a decade and was still in high school. He saw a picture of himself and Haley laughing over on his computer desk, which caused his heart sink a little as he dropped one of his bags next to the desk.

His mom must've caught on to his sudden sullen attitude because she quickly brushed by him and grabbed the picture that he was staring at. "I forgot to this out of here," she said holding it to where it wouldn't face him.

"It's okay," Nathan said quietly, "she's still my wife," he said reaching his hand out to reclaim the picture.

Deb seemed to not fully trust if Nathan was really okay with it, but she slowly gave the picture back to him. When he had the picture in his hands, he put it back on the desk and then left it alone. He turned and went over to the bag that he had put on his bed and opened it.

"I was wondering if you knew of who was coming back for the reunion," Nathan asked as if the ordeal that had just happened didn't occur.

"Ah, well, Karen said that Lucas was coming back so that ought to bring a lot of memories to surface." Deb said as she walked towards to the door to leave her son in peace. "And Brooke has been back for about a week, I believe."

"Great," Nathan said unenthusiastically as he took out a white dress shirt, a black tie, some black dress pants, and a black blazer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw his mom shake her head and then leave. Once she did, Nathan walked back over to his old desk and picked up the ten year old picture. They both looked so happy and content not knowing of what troubles lay ahead of them.

He began to lightly rub the picture with his thumb as if Haley were really in front of him. "I miss you Hales."

"And so he said 'I'd like to speak with Jim Pansey.' Then I said, 'Sir, are you sure someone isn't playing a trick on you?' But he said, 'No, because my receptionist said this was Jim Pansey's number.' Finally, I just couldn't hold back the laughter any longer so I finally revealed to him that if he would just put Jim and Pansey together he would get chimpanzee." Karen said laughing at the story she had experienced only a few weeks early. Both Lucas and Haley were cracking up laughing once they heard the end of the story.

"I bet that guy felt like an idiot!" Haley said in between laughs as she slapped the counter.

Wiping her eyes, "Yeah, he even apologized. Poor man."

Unconsciously, Lucas looked at his Rolex and saw that it was seven and the reunion started at eight. He over at Haley still smiling from the joke, "I think we ought to get ready for the party, Hales."

Her smile seemed to falter a little, but she recovered it quickly. "Ah, yeah we better get dressed and what not."

"Well, I don't want to keep you kids from your reunion," Karen said from behind the counter as she picked up a towel and started to wipe down the counter aimlessly. "So get out of here."

"Alright, alright," Lucas said getting up out of his seat and grabbing his suitcase. "Well, I guess I'll go get pretty. See you there Hales?"

Haley nodded her head, "Yeah I'll see you there Luke."

Once Lucas had gotten out of there, Karen turned to Haley in a more serious way and looked over her. "Haley, I know exactly what's going through your head right now."

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked in a tired way. Thoughts of confronting Nathan seemed to have finally dawned on her.

Karen nodded in response, "Yes, I do. I had to walk into the same gym you do tonight and see Dan, hear people whispering, and feeling alone. But at least Nathan is not Dan and people won't be whispering about you in an adulterous sort of way. They'll know that you two are experiencing a rough patch in your marriage just like many of them have already had to deal with." Karen leaned against the counter, "And from what I hear, he still loves you and he's never stopped loving you."

At this moment, Haley looked up into her confidante's eyes. She couldn't believe how much Karen understood and knew about what Haley was feeling.

"So," Karen continued, "you go to that reunion with your chin up and talk to your husband."

With more determination and heart, Haley nodded her head. "Thanks Karen," she said a little hoarsely as she leaned over the counter and hugged her old friend. "Thanks for everything."

Once Haley was out of the café, she drove hastily over to her hotel room and got dressed in a certain dress she knew Nathan especially loved since he enjoyed taking it off on their ninth anniversary.

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know it's a lot to read about and that's probably how it's going to be each chapter since this is a generalized story. So all in all, I'm going to try my darnedest not to show too much love for one couple. Thanks to everyone who read it and I hope to hear from you soon. You all rock!


	2. It's Getting Closer

Chapter Two: It's Getting Closer

Chapter Note: The chapter title is a lyric from Paramore's "Pressure."

Peyton tried her best to not to hang up the phone right then and there, but she didn't. In all honesty, Peyton wanted to see if Brooke would apologize or just take Peyton's long silence as a 'forget about it' pass.

"So," Brooke started with mild awkwardness in her voice.

Peyton sat down on her bed limply with a rueful smile on her face. "So," she replied shortly.

"I'm glad you're coming to the reunion, I seriously thought an hour ago you weren't going to show." Her friend finally said after a few seconds of nothingness. She must've been contemplating what she should say.

"I actually booked my flight last minute," Peyton responded with anger still evident in her voice. "I wasn't sure if seeing old friends would bring back happy memories." She was trying to egg Brooke on; she wanted to get a rise out of her so-called best friend.

Brooke huffed loudly enough for Peyton to hear over the phone. "Gosh Peyton! It's been a year practically."

"Wow, I'm surprised you kept track of that one." Peyton said ruthlessly—she wasn't in the mood to pity Brooke or forgive her either.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry before you actually believe that I am?" Brooke yelled in a frustrated manner which surprised Peyton slightly.

Peyton didn't respond right away. Instead she got up off of her bed and walked back over to her closet and saw her conflicted sketch of Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton executing Lucas's heart.

"Look, I wasn't the one who sued her best friend because I sketched a piece of her and sold it without giving a 'fee' that was supposedly rightfully hers and then sleep with her boyfriend of three years to seal the deal." Peyton stated in a controlled manner, but sarcasm was happily layered in there. "By the way, how is Shawn?"

Brooke laughed in a 'I can't believe this is happening' sort of way. "I wouldn't know, we broke up a few months ago."

"Right," Peyton said looking over her old vinyl trying to find the perfect record to play to showcase her feelings her moment at that moment. She pulled out _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_ by Panic! At the Disco and hastily started to play "Lying is the Most Fun."

"If we're going to bring up the past, then if I recall correctly you and my boyfriend sneaking behind my back junior year," Brooke replied quickly. "So I guess I'm not such a terrible friend as you are, too."

"Right, well, I'd love to stay and continue to chat with my _bestest_ friend, but I have better things to do." Peyton said vehemently and hung up.

"Bitch," Peyton seethed as she looked down at the phone and saw Brooke's number disappear.

As soon as she put the phone down, Peyton unzipped her bag and got out the black strapless dress she decided she would wear and also got out her make-up bag and walked into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, just thinking. She was thinking of the good time and the bad times, mainly the bad times. Peyton had to endure so much crap in her life ever since her mom died. Only a few times in her life did she finally feel okay ever since then, but those were sometimes overshadowed by the darkness of her soul.

Unconsciously, Peyton looked down at her watch as she tried to shake those thoughts from her. Seeing that it was 7:20, she gasped, "Oh shit!" Quickly, Peyton ran around and started to get ready hastily. She still had to get dressed, do her make-up, and try to primp her golden curls a little bit more since they had got a little flat.

By 7:50, Peyton was finished and walking out of the door feeling extremely hurried. She walked over to the closed garage and opened it up revealing two cars: her father's classic Corvette and her classic Mercury. Feeling the past finally overwhelm her, Peyton slowly walked over to her old car while running her fingers down its side. As she opened the door, she saw her luscious red leather seats and slid into the driver's seat.

Gripping the cold steering wheel and smiling slightly, Peyton whispered excitedly, "Whoa, déjà vu is coming on!" She then got the keys out of her small black purse and turned the ignition hearing her old car's engine purr. "Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she put the gas pedal to the floor, speeding out of the dark garage and towards her old high school.

* * *

Lucas tightened his sleek black tie while grimacing at himself in the mirror. He was sporting a nicely fit and fashionable black suit with a white dress shirt and lastly a black tie. Lucas felt as if he were going to a banquet at the White House or something since he was getting all dolled up.

He was thinking about shaving earlier but didn't and was now thanking his lucky stars for not doing so since he felt cheesy already enough and if he had shaved then he would have felt even more fake.

Lucas, sick of looking at himself, walked out into his old bedroom and took a seat at his old computer. For some strange reason he wanted to turn it on, so he did. It was much slower than computers these days. But once it did come up to his user, he immediately saw the shortcut to Peyton's webcam. He knew she turned it off during the summer right before senior year, but he wondered if she would've turned it on for old time sake.

With his becoming clammy and shaky, for who knows why, Lucas clicked on the shortcut. Once the window popped up, only a black frame came up showing that she hadn't turned it back on.

"Figures," Lucas said softly as he got up out of his computer chair and walked out to the kitchen. He found that his mom had baked cookies just for him. Smiling down at them appreciatively, he took one up like a giddy child and took a big bite out of it.

Right at that moment, the kitchen door opened and his long time uncle and now step-father came in.

"Keith!" Lucas exclaimed with his mouth full.

Keith seemed a little shocked to see Lucas, beamed jovially and hugged Lucas. "How you doing, Luke? Huh? You big 'New York Times: Best Selling Author!'"

Laughing and almost choking at the same time, Lucas hugged Keith back warmly. Finally swallowing the delicious cookie, "I'm doing great, Keith. Thanks for asking."

Keith let go of Lucas and took a step back to look over him, like his mother had done only a couple hours earlier. "Man, you look great, Luke—you really do. If Dan could only see you now and see that he missed out."

Smiling still and taking a seat at the small kitchen table, "How's he doing anyway?"

"Aw, well, you know how he usually is," Keith said doing the same exact thing Lucas had done only seconds before, "constipated and vindictive."

"Yeah, I guess I should've known," Lucas said picking at the corner of the table he had always done years before now.

Keith waved as if to forget about him. "So tell me," he stated happily, "how's New York these days?"

Lucas shrugged in a lazy manner, "You know, busy, impersonal, and rude. Same old same old, I suppose you could say."

"So I guess that means no women, then?" Keith asked blandly. He had been on Lucas's back about settling down as soon as Lucas had finished writing his first best-seller.

Lucas shook his head, "Nope." Leaning back in his chair, Lucas looked up at the ceiling in thought. "All of the girls I've dated up there didn't feel right. They aren't like the girls down here."

"Meaning like Peyton," Keith intervened quickly while smiling mischievously like he always did when he secretly knew something Lucas didn't know.

"What makes you say Peyton and not someone else?" Lucas said sitting up straighter; intrigued.

Keith shrugged this time and played with the placemats. "Oh, I don't know," he said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Yeah you do, so please do tell." Lucas responded goofily because he really wanted to know.

"Oh c'mon, Luke! Are you as daft as this or are you just wanting me to tell you?" Keith exclaimed as if it wasn't rocket science, but to Lucas it really was. "Fine," Keith gave in, "I'll tell you."

Smiling from his victory, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet because you might not agree with what I'm gonna say." Keith replied looking down at the table as he leaned forward slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked as he too leaned forward.

"Because." Keith answered hastily. "You and Peyton have always had this thing or connection that you and Brooke never had or even Haley could touch upon." Keith paused and then looked at Lucas, making Lucas swallow the lump in his throat. "You saw Brooke just as a sex buddy even though you said you were 'in love' with her, you weren't because if you were you wouldn't just have thought about sex with her. Though when you and Peyton had your small—whatever it was you two had—I didn't see crazed hormones in the picture."

Lucas pushed off of the table and got up swiftly and walked over to the cookie plate. "So what are you saying that I compare every woman I date to Peyton and I dump them because they're not her or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Luke," Keith stated straightforwardly.

Lucas shook his head choppily. "I don't know what gave you that idea because Peyton and I haven't shared anything together ever since our junior year and I sure as hell haven't felt something for her since!" Luke exclaimed exasperated since he felt as if Keith was just pulling the past from under him and piecing it together.

Raising his hands defensively, Keith stated, "Okay, okay so you haven't felt anything for her since your junior year, but," he paused melodramatically, "that doesn't mean you've hadn't had them and labeled them correctly."

Looking up at the ceiling and praying for this conversation to end, Lucas then looked back over at Keith. "Whatever," he said forcefully and then looking down at his watch and seeing it was 7:52, Lucas decided it was time to head over to the reunion. He pointed towards the kitchen door, "I guess I better get going then."

Keith nodded halfheartedly, "Okay, okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he turned the knob of the kitchen door. He opened it quickly and got out of there. He felt as if that little 'eye-opener' so to speak was too intense and overwhelming.

As he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, a black Mercury sped down his street loudly. His stomach dropped and his heart began to speed rapidly. "Peyton," he whispered softly as her tail lights went out of his view. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of his recent case of the jitters, he took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his black Escalade. When he got in and turned the key to start up his truck, a familiar song started to play; "For Me This is Heaven" by Jimmy Eat World.

The shock the song brought sort of knocked the air out of him, but again he shook the weird sign from himself and slowly backed out of the driveway and drove over to his old high school with many emotions starting to overcome all at once.

* * *

Since she was the Senior Class President, Brooke was in charge of setting up the reunion, which meant she had arrived back in Tree Hill a week earlier than everyone else to start setting up.

She was hoping that she would've mended things with Peyton before tonight, but she expected Peyton to be indifferent to that and even though it hurt her that her old friend wouldn't do it just for old times sake, she wasn't going to let it ruin her night. People were already starting to mill in, but no one really from her crowd had shown up yet.

Brooke walked over to the welcoming booth, where people were getting their name tags, and took a seat next to her V.P., Erica. "So, anyone you were tight with show up yet?" Brooke asked with mild interest.

"No, not really," Erica replied as she gave a name tag to a guy named Tyler Watson. "Some jocks I guess I partied with, at least that's what they say."

Nodding slightly, Brooke replied, "I know what you mean; no one's really shown up that I really hung out with then. I suppose they're going to be coming after eight, y'know fashionably late."

Then someone entered the gym, emitting darkness from the outside, and walked over to the two. He was talk, dark, and handsome and had a heck of a fashion sense, but something about the guy sent a trigger of familiarity in Brooke's mind to go off. Intrigued and attracted, Brooke smiled seductively. Erica on the other hand looked shocked, extremely shocked.

"What?" Brooke whispered sideways to Erica wondering why she was so taken aback.

Not right away did Erica respond and when she did it wasn't a straight answer, "I can't believe it."

"What?" Brooke urged a little bit more impatiently as the guy was almost at the table.

Erica now looked right at Brooke with her eyes wide, "It's Mouth."

"What!" Brooke said rather loudly and right at the moment, Mouth reached the check-in table.

"Hey guys," he started smiling broadly, which was so memorable to Brooke that it had to be Mouth. "It's been so long!"

Brooke was flabbergasted to say the least, but she recovered quickly and nodded. "I know, it has been a long time." She got up from her seat and rounded the table and hugged her sweetest friend ever, and probably now one of her handsomest. "It's so good to see you, Mouth!"

He must've been a little shocked that she would've hugged him since he was a little tense at first. But slowly he hugged her back warmly, "It's nice to see you too, Brooke."

Finally backing out of the hug, Brooke is still shocked. "Gosh, you've sure have…."

"Grown into my body?" Mouth offered with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that!" Brooke said stilling looking him over and feeling extremely attracted to him, especially since it was Mouth. "C'mon, let me show you the mural I had made," she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and led him over to her secret area in the gym that was curtained off.

She pushed the curtain open somewhat, just enough to let them both get in and cover the mural at the same time. It was a black and white mural that only had some color here and there on certain objects and places. The theme of the mural was "Who We Were," and it was rightfully so because all of the pictures/paintings were from 2006, their senior year.

"Wow," Mouth said softly as he looked up and down at the beautiful mural.

"So you like it?" Brooke squealed excitedly, still not having let go of Mouth's hand.

He looked back at her, his subtle but lively blue eyes sending butterflies to go haywire in her stomach. "Of course, it brings back so many memories just looking at it!"

Again, Brooke smiled happily, but her she was slightly surprised by her soft, "good."

Mouth seemed to have noticed it as well and looked back over at her with interest in his eyes.

* * *

Nathan sped over to Tree Hill High School with a pained expression on his face. He wasn't the happiest camper or even looking forward to seeing his old pals. The closer he got to the school the more he wished he had gotten drunk before coming to take the tension and pressure off.

Obviously, the thought of seeing Haley for the first time in a few months was definitely taking a toll on his nerves and his heart. He didn't know what he was going to say, do, or even think when he saw her there. Ten years earlier, when she had come home, he was angry and embittered; he could possibly be that way again. But for some reason, he highly doubted that since he did cross the line this time.

_Flashback_

The sun was slowly falling under the horizon and she still wasn't home. Nathan hastily got up out of his fine leather chair and started to pace in his study. He had expected her to be home early since she knew that he was coming home from a four away games in a week and half.

Finally, he heard the front door open and close. Nathan then quickly walked out into the foyer and looked over at his tired wife.

"Oh, Nathan! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." She said faintly with a subtle smile on her face. Haley then crossed over to him once she took off her coat and wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, but he pulled his head away.

"Damn it, Haley! I left four messages on your phone," Nathan responded in an exasperated manner as he broke from her embrace.

Looking hurt and abandoned, Haley threw a hand up in the air. "I forgot my phone here today, Nathan—I didn't know."

Now laughing, "Right," he spat, "just like the two times before."

"Don't give me that, Nate! My job is very demanding these days," she said in her defensive.

"Right, I forgot you're living your dreams through those singing teen freaks!" Nathan said vehemently as he backed into the kitchen to get a drink, a hard drink.

Haley followed him on his heals and then stopped when she finally comprehended what he had just said. "D'you really think I'm living my dream through them? I already lived my dream before!"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan replied as he began to pour the vodka in his glass, "I bet you had a kick ass time making out with Chris Keller on tour!"

She looked like she wanted scream or slap him, probably more like slapping him, but she refrained. "Are you trying to push me away, Nathan?" Tears were starting to appear in her eyes now, "First, you say you don't want children and now it's blaming me for petty crimes of not being here for you."

Now, Nathan felt pissed, extremely pissed. "For crying out loud Haley, why the hell would I want to do that?" He slapped the counter, "Huh? Why would I want to do that?"

Haley looked down at the floor for a few moments and then back up at him. "I don't know Nathan, I really don't know." She turned and started to leave the kitchen, but turned at the last moment and looked back at him with tears slowly falling now. "You've changed; you aren't the man I married."

_End of Flashback_

Surprisingly, he was turning into the school's parking lot already. Shocked and slightly more nervous now, Nathan parked sloppily. The memory he had just relived, vividly, was making him have second thoughts, many second thoughts. His throat had become swollen with the painful lump that had formed there.

He leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes imagining the awe-inspiring rain kiss he had given Haley in their junior year, right before they had gotten married. Then the passionate kisses she gave him in his bedroom when she had come back and begged to talk to him.

Nathan felt tears start to sting his eyes; he was starting to regret coming back. It was as if he was inviting his memories to kill him.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his window causing him to practically jump out of his skin. Nathan looked to see who it was and it was his older half-brother, Lucas. Forcing a smile Nathan got out of his Beamer.

"Hey Luke," he said in a coarse voice, Nathan could tell that Lucas seemed concerned.

"Hey Nathan," Lucas greeted quietly as he patted Nathan's back warmly. "I thought you would walk in there with me, is that cool?"

Nathan nodded slowly feeling a little better knowing that he wasn't going to have to face the entire class on his own. "Yeah, that would great, thanks."

"Don't mention," Lucas replied cordially and wrapped his arm, like a close brother or an old friend, around Nathan's neck as they walked together into the gym.

The past immediately hit Nathan and many memories seemed to weigh his mind down even more. "Home sweet home," he whispered to himself.

**Author's Notes**: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's a 'fill' in chapter, in my opinion, since it tells you all what went wrong between Peyton and Brooke's friendship and Nathan and Haley's marriage. I wanted to include a flashback for Nathan and Haley because, well, I believe Nathan/Haley scenes are so impassioned (especially since I've watched "Like You, Like An Arsonist"). Also, I thought with Peyton and Brooke's past history with guys intervening in their friendship would most likely occur again. On another note, hopefully you all didn't think I tried to shove Lucas and Peyton down your throats since I had a feeling in my gut telling me that I was. If I did, I'm sorry, and I didn't, that's pretty cool.

Anyway, I thank you guys for reading and please tell me your thoughts! It's awesome to hear from you all since it's one of the biggest perks of being a writer other than seeing your work published. So please tell your opinions even if it means that I have to endure a lecture of my stupidity!


	3. Forget the Things We Swore We Meant

Chapter Three: Forget the Things We Swore We Meant

Chapter Note: Well, I have to say that I got this chapter's title from an awesome band, Paramore's "Here We Go Again."

Excitement and anxiety soared throughout his body, adrenaline kicked in, and memories started to flood his mind with each step closer to the loud gym. Games he played there, sweet kisses he had in that place, and the hype that he lived in there were all sorting to melt warmly into his head.

Lucas finally let go of his half-brother's neck and patted him on the back. He knew that Nathan was definitely not ready for what was about to happen; the pain that would invade him even more when the happy memories of he and Haley had in that place.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer he would receive.

Nathan looked over at him slightly and then back up at the looming building. "Yeah," he replied in a deep husky voice with just as much heart you would get from a heartless person.

Shaking his head as they made it to the closed door, the music now pulsating loudly against the metal door, Lucas didn't want to push his brother. So instead he just grabbed the handle ready to pull it open when he said, "You sure you're up for this?"

"Damn it Lucas, open the door; I'm not going to say it again," Nathan said digging his hands deep into his pockets. Lucas could tell that Nathan wasn't a force to be reckoned with when he was pissed, especially when he could now bench almost double than Lucas could.

Again, Lucas shook his head agreeing grudgingly, but he did. He opened the door suddenly and immediately the wave of memories he was expecting to hit him, hit him ten times the multitude than he thought it would. It was almost overwhelming in a sense, but definitely compelling to any soul that would walk through the door.

The banners, the balloons, the enlarge photos of them in high school, their old jerseys, everything—it was all so amazing. "Wow," Lucas softly whispered to himself as his eyes darted from place to place like a small child let loose in a candy shop uncertain of where to go first since it all seemed to lucrative.

"I can't bel--" Lucas started to say to Nathan, but seemingly enough Nathan wasn't right next to him any longer. He wasn't to be seen anywhere for that matter.

He was just about to start looking for Nathan when an all too familiar voice called out to him. Lucas turned around and saw his first friend on the basketball team, Jake.

"Jake, man it's been forever!" Lucas said walking over to him holding his hand out.

Jake laughed and nodded his head agreeing, "Yeah, I know— too long." Taking Lucas's held out hand and shaking it warmly, "This place brings back memories or what?"

"Definitely, I was blown away with the pictures, to tell you the truth." Lucas said smiling as he pointed to a few of the basketball ones.

"I know what you mean; those were great times, too bad I wasn't here for the senior year though." Jake replied with a wishful look in his eye as he looked at the black and white photos with a splash of color here and there.

Looking at the pictures more intently, with the same intensity as Jake, Lucas's eyes fell on a cheerleader in the background of the picture of where he was making a lay-up. "Peyton," he whispered to himself again. Something had sparked at that moment that he hadn't expected would've, especially tonight.

"What?" Jake asked looking up at him slightly with curiosity ignited.

Shrugging, Lucas answered, "Nothing, I was just reminded of something I seemed to have forgotten about."

* * *

Her breathing became ragged as her heart race picked up as the nervousness and the 'what ifs' overcame her rational side. She looked at herself in her rearview mirror again, for like the tenth time just sitting there in park.

"Gosh Haley," she exclaimed exasperatedly to herself leaning back in her seat. "Everything's going to be fine. Awkward, yes, but definitely not Hell."

Haley could feel her newly formed tears stinging her eyes as she stared at the gymnasium from afar. She didn't know why she was so afraid; it wasn't as if she had 'left' him. He pushed her away! But even though she wanted to make him feel guilty and crushed, just like he made her feel when she came back during the summer of their senior year, but she wanted to be him so badly. She loved him and she was still in love with him and nothing could change that, not even Nathan.

She closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling and then she looked at herself again to make sure none of her make-up had become blotchy—it didn't thankfully. At this, she decided to get out of the car to keep from being tempted to drive away. "Ah, stop it Haley, stop crying."

"Haley?" someone asked from behind. Haley turned around and saw her curly blonde friend.

"Peyton?" Haley inquired with a smile on her face. "Your hair, you went back to the curls!"

Peyton laughed and nodded her head, probably because she spoke of her 'old' hairstyle. "Yeah, the short slash punk thing wasn't really the professional artist look my company wanted, so," she pointed up at her hair off-handedly, "the curls are back."

Hearing this, Haley closed the distance between her old friend and hugged her warmly. "I would've never thought that you would oblige them—I thought you would've told them to stick it."

"Yeah, well that doesn't put food on the table and I really wasn't up for trying the whole starving artist act." Peyton replied as she backed out of the hug, smiling.

For some strange reason, Haley wondered why Peyton parked in front of the building, like herself, where no one else had parked. "So," she started out tentatively, "what makes you park all the way out in the sticks like me?"

Peyton's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm kind of avoiding Brooke since," she looked down at the ground and kicked a random rock a little, "she and I aren't really on the best of terms. And I suppose you could say that the past always seems to bite me in the ass somehow, especially when I see my old boyfriends, friends in general, and you know, my old angsty habits on display." Peyton looked back up at her, "What about you, why are you out here?"

Haley laughed as if 'you don't wanna hear about it' sort of way. "Well," she said shakily as she rung her hands, "Nathan and I seem to have hit another rough patch in our marriage." Haley could feel tears again forming in her eyes and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling. "I guess I'm delaying the inevitable by parking in front so I won't have to see him right away and lose my nerve to say the three words I've always felt."

She didn't know why she was divulging her fears to Peyton because it was a very vulnerable situation for her.

"I guess both of our histories seem to haunt us," Peyton said barely over a whisper.

Nodding, Haley laughed sarcastically still fighting the relentless tears. "Lucky us," she responded sullenly.

After a comfortable silence, that's usually shared once two people expose their fears, Haley felt an arm wrap around her arms. "Let's go in there and get our groove things mingling with old friends. What's done is done and we can't change it as much as we wish we could." Peyton started to laugh at her own little 'pep' talk. "You with me?"

Haley let out a painful breath and then looked up at Peyton smiling slightly. "I guess the inevitable awaits."

"That's the spirit!" Peyton giggling at Haley's very deep, as well as bland, statement.

On their walk over to the gym, Haley couldn't help but feel slightly more comfortable though on the other hand, afraid. But she held her head up high ready to take on any situation that presents itself.

"By the way, did I tell you that you look like a hottie tonight, Haley?" Peyton teased playfully. "Nathan's going to be drooling for sure."

"I try," Haley joked in a slightly better spirit than her past remarks. "And you look like a hottie as well Peyton; many guys are going to instate stalking for the first time tonight once they see you."

Laughing, Peyton answered, "Right."

Just as they rounded the high school and finally came closer and closer to the main entrance of the gym, Haley was starting to get chills running up and down her spine. Too many memories were rushing back at once; this route was all too familiar. Taking one last deep breath before she opened the door, Haley looked up at her blonde friend.

Peyton smiled awkwardly, her nerves and anxieties were obviously taking a toll on her as well, but she put on a brave face just for her. "Ready to work this joint, biotch?"

Shaking her head laughing, Haley opened the door allowing the songs of 2006 to bring back even more memories; she smiled and then said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

As soon as he entered the gym, he was lost in his memories. Idly walking on the outskirts and avoiding conversations by the shadows, Nathan walked towards the locker rooms. He had spent his teenage years basically in their lifting weights, showering, talking, listening to music, getting hyped up before a game and celebrating afterwards, and many chats with Whitey. That was his sanctuary off the court even if they were dirty, smelled of urine, and had sweat-drenched uniforms just lying around; they enabled him to think clearly. Many of his brood sessions in there were about his marriage, especially during his senior year, but they continued to get lighter and lighter once they began to work out their kinks.

Finally making it to the boys' locker room door, Nathan pushed the door open slowly. The familiar smells invaded his system and he felt slightly at ease. It was dark, but he knew where he was going; he knew the place as well as he knew the back of his hand. He cautiously made it over to the wall where the light switch was and turned them on.

The sight brought back a spectacle of boyish memories. It was practically the same, except for new lockers and weights, but all in all it seemed as if he was there yesterday.

Smiling to himself as he walked in between lockers, seeing the same old wooden benches, Nathan felt slightly whole again. Basketball was always apart of his life, but Tree Hill—the Ravens, always held a piece of his heart for the game. Finally, Nathan came to a certain corner in the locker, far back, and saw the small crack in the wall where Haley would get Lucas to slip him small love notes on their senior year once they got back together. Naively, he went over there hoping beyond everything that he would find a small note from Haley in there to give him reassurance that she still loved him even if he was a jackass towards her.

As he pinched his fingers in the thin crack, he found nothing. His heart pounded harder and more painful and it felt as if he was losing himself at that moment because she was his everything. Nothing was there, just air.

Sullenly, Nathan turned around and put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked out of the locker room, without bothering to turn off the lights. When he opened the locker room door, the music of 2006 hit his ears once again for that night.

"Screw this place," Nathan said vehemently looking down at the hardwood basketball court beneath his feet.

Just at that moment, the door that he was heading to opened emitting two women. One of their figures immediately catching his eye, he knew it so well. The air was taken from him and he felt weak in the knees and cold. "Haley," Nathan said softly; he was captivated by her natural beauty.

She seemed nervous, obviously hearing his little murmur to himself. Haley smiled slightly and then looked at the ground and back up at him. "Hey Nathan," she said awkwardly.

* * *

Brooke didn't know what was coming over her. Yes, Mouth was clearing a hunk now, but it was Mouth, not a piece of meat that she could pounce just for the physical pleasure of things.

He seemed to have sensed her change in spirit at once because he immediately lost that intrigued look in his eyes and looked away, embarrassed. Obviously, insecurity in himself still existed, the ghosts of his past of being a nerd who never got the girl still did.

"Sorry," he barely said above a whisper not looking at her, but up at the mural. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Squeezing his hand slightly, Brooke began to pull him out of the closed off area and out into the open gym. "Nah, you didn't," she replied smiling. "Now are you going to ask me to dance or am I going to have to make all of the first moves?"

Laughing a little, Mouth led her out on to the floor where some brave souls were already dancing. "If I remember correctly, you always made the first move, at least that's what I observed back then and heard of, actually."

"Mr. McFadden," Brooke asked as they started to dance, "are you flirting with me?"

"I'd be lying if I say I wasn't," Mouth answered smiling broadly.

For the first time in a long time, Brooke felt happy. Mouth always seemed to make her smile or laugh in his own little corky way, and here he was doing that again. Sweet memories; why the hell didn't she go after him when they were younger?

* * *

Jake patted Lucas on the back, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Lucas smiled and nodded his head, "Well, I'm gonna go get myself a drink, I'll be right back man."

"Okay," Jake replied still looking up at the various pictures.

Still smiling, Lucas headed over to the punch bowl and started to spoon himself a drink. Laughing at the thought of someone actually spiking it, like they always did at the school dances meticulously, he took a drink to taste and see. Nope, no one had done it.

"Damn," he whispered to himself and when he turned around, something caught his eye. Near the door, a certain gorgeous blonde was standing next to Haley. He was taken aback by her presence. Right at that moment,Peyton looked over at him, seeing that he was staring at her. Lucas unconsciously put his drink down on the table and turned away feeling indefinably embarrassed. "Way to go, now she thinks I'ma stalker."

Trying to see if she was still over near the door, Lucas quickly glanced over that way only to find that no Peyton was to be seen.

**Author's notes**: Dun, dun, dun! Yes, I have acouple cliffhangers going in this chapter: Haley and Nathan's first encounter, and Lucas's 'wow' of Peyton and where she went. Will our little blonde boy go in search of her or is she in search of him? Okay, I'll just shut up and thank you all. You guys rock and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's more bland than the other chapters seeing as not too much happened except all of the characters finally getting to the dang reunion. So, I hope you liked it more than me! If not, I totally know where you're coming from. Please tell me your thoughts because I love getting a review. You guys are rad…


	4. A Simple Mistake

**Chapter Four: A Simple Mistake**

**Chapter Notes**: Chapter's title is a lyric from "Chocolate" by Snow Patrol. Also, Snow Patrol just put out anotherCD called Eyes Open, you should get it because it's amazing. I got to represent since they're pretty amazing.

* * *

Seeing him so soon caused Peyton's fears to be confronted sooner than she had hoped for; much sooner than she would've liked them to, which is why she quickly sunk back into the shadows next to the bleachers.

"Oh God!" Peyton whispered to herself angrily as she watched Lucas turn back around to look for her. Luckily, he hadn't seen her sink off to her undisturbed hiding place. A small content smile slid onto her lips, but after a few seconds of watching him intently search for her brought back old feelings… feelings she thought had been long gone.

Now, with a sour grimace in place of her smile, Peyton wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible, but she didn't want to risk walking out in the open since Lucas was still in searching for her. So she walked underneath the pulled out bleachers to the far end of the gym. Streams of colorful light splashed in horizontal streaks that helped Peyton see where she was putting each foot before her as she quickly stalked over to her destination. She was surprised not to find any spontaneous couples making out under there, but happy that she didn't have to witness such PDA. When she finally made it over there, she swung the gym door open with a fury—not really caring if it smacked a fellow graduate in the back of the head or not.

"Why did I come?" She silently berated herself for the millionth time that day. "Why the hell would I want to reopen old wounds and rub salt in them?" There was no aim in her next awaited stop, Peyton just walked around the halls trying to figure out why she was so ignorant in coming.

Slowly, she started to calm down. With each passing locker, more memories seemed to flood her and she couldn't help to wear a small smile because no matter what had happened in the past, those events made her who she was today. No matter how great or small the trial was it helped influence her art… her passion for expression. And that's when she made it to the library.

Staring wide eyed at the doors, the many memories of _him _started to invade her nostalgic thoughts. Even though the library was seen as boring or the best make-out spot in the school to any other ex-student in the building, she couldn't count how many times she and Lucas shared their heart with one another in that specific area of the school… and because of that, it was more than just a room to her. It was where she always seemed to confront what her heart was screaming.

Feeling as if she should commemorate the moment more, Peyton cautiously opened one of the door. The smell of old books met her senses, a smell which she cherished. Every time when she looked back on the frightening memory of the school shooting, that one poignant smell always came to mind for some reason. It must've been because this place was her one place of sanctuary in all its chaos.

She continued to think of all the times she spent in there drawing or even quietly reflecting her life's many problems, but right when Peyton decided to leave, she heard the library's doors creak in opening.

"Peyton?"

The one voice that sent butterflies to flutter crazily about in her stomach and sent her heart racing had finally spoke… the one person she was trying to avoid had finally come to a head with her. Peyton slowly turned around to see his silhouette against the outside halls' lights.

Taking a ragged breath, she softly responded, "Hi Lucas."

* * *

Haley didn't know if this was the most awkward thing she had experienced or not, but it was definitely one of them. The only time she had stood before Nathan like this was when she finally came back from tour and surprised him on his parents' porch. But that moment was more frightening because she was at fault for their tattered marriage… this time she wasn't.

"You look nice, Hales," Nathan mumbled without looking at her straight. She could tell that he was very nervous.

Crossing her arms and looking sideways, she thanked him accordingly. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." And she wasn't lying. She thought he always looked nice in a fitted black suit and tie; he cleaned up nicely for an 'all about ball' kind of guy, but then again, Haley had taught him a thing or two being his wife.

Nathan looked up at the gym's ceiling as if asking the Heavens to help him out a bit and then back down at Haley pleadingly. "Look, Hales. I know I've messed up. I had no right to yell at you or say such terrible things to you… it's just… it's just…"

Haley was more than willing to listen to him, but if he didn't even know what the cause was for his bitterness towards her that scared her beyond belief.

When Nathan looked like he was finally going to continue on, his shoulders dropped and he shook his head in defeat.

Her fear consuming her now, Haley exasperatedly shouted, "What Nathan? What is it! What has turned my sweet, loving husband into his father?" As soon as Haley said that, she quickly regretted it. She didn't know what overcame her. It could've been many things, but they all pointed to the pent up anger that had gotten a foothold in her heart where he used to stand… where he still did.

Pain swam in his eyes as he looked at her incredulously. After a few seconds he nodded sullenly, "All right. That was all I needed to hear," and brushed past Haley and out to the parking lot.

Tearing stinging her eyes, Haley turned on her heel and followed after him.

* * *

Both Brooke and Mouth were pretty exhausted from all the dancing that they were doing by the time Mouth finally announced he needed some punch.

Escorting Brooke over to an open table, he asked her, "Would you like me to get you a cup, too?"

Smiling up at him, Brooke nodded, "Why thank you, Mouth. I'd really like that."

She took a seat when he left her side and happily watched as her fellow peers meandered about talking, dancing, and some of them flirting with past flames. After a minute or two, Mouth returned with both punches in hand.

The conversation seemed to flow easily as if they had been the greatest friends for the past ten years… as if a decade had never separated their teenage wants, goals, and hopes. All seemed to be well until a certain red head tapped Mouth on the shoulder. Brooke hadn't seen her come up because if she had, she would've spat the fire first.

"Hey Mouth," Rachel said as cordial as ever and then sneered, "Brooke, you look a little on the heavy side. Have you been eating too much _pie_ lately?"

Brooke immediately knew what she was talking about— Operation Fat Rachel. Brooke gave Mouth a menacing glance, but then regained her composure and replied, "Rachel, I didn't know you still lived in the past. Well, I guess that explains why you're wearing that dress then."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pretended as if the joke didn't get at her. "Mouth, I came over here to see if you wanted to dance." While she finished asking him, Rachel stared at Brooke as if saying 'bring it.'

Mouth looked confused. He was obviously wondering if this would cause Brooke to be mad at him for dancing with Rachel, but then he didn't want to hurt Rachel because he was too worried about Brooke's favor over him. Deciding that this wasn't high school any longer, Mouth stood up and took Rachel's hand. "I'd love to!"

Brooke's jaw drop as she heard his response, but that was quickly covered by a mask of anger as she stared daggers at Mouth. "I'll be back in a minute, Brooke," he promised her, pleading with his eyes to forgive him before Rachel pulled him over to the dance.

She didn't know why she was so pissed off at seeing those two together. After all, this was Mouth! The sweetest guy that she ever had the pleasure of heart to heart with and being his friend, so why was she so territorial over him if he was just little old Mouth McFadden?

Rachel was obviously throwing herself at Mouth, and Mouth being the nice guy was telling her to stop but to no avail. Getting angrier and angrier as she witnessed this, Brooke didn't have any understanding in why she was watching Rachel try to torment her by messing around with Mouth. Finally, when Rachel kissed Mouth's neck, like she had done with Lucas the first time she noticed Brooke watching, Brooke decided that it was time to break up this little love fest.

Brooke stalked out on to the dance floor and pushed Rachel off of Mouth. "Okay, if you some action, go call a male escort because if you haven't noticed, Mouth's not interested in you!"

"Oh, and he's into you, Ugly-ass?" Rachel spat back rapidly.

By this time many people on the dance floor had stopped dancing and formed a circle around the three. Some were saying 'ouch' or 'oh snap' after hearing Rachel's come back.

Brooke laughed as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "Okay, okay. And you're pretty good looking… for a gorilla, that is."

The bystanders erupted with cheers and laughs; Mouth even had trouble holding back laughter.

Rachel just stood there for a moment staring at her, probably cursing her beyond oblivion, but Brooke didn't care because she had one this round. Finally, Rachel sauntered off the dance floor and out of the gym.

Feeling especially chipper now, Brooke grabbed Mouth's hand and dragged him over to the nearest bathroom and ushered all of the women out of it. Once it was deserted all save for the two of them, Brooke locked the bathroom door behind her. She turned around and leaned against the door and looked over at Mouth, who seemed a little uneasy. 'Good,' Brooke thought as she bit her bottom lip in a mischievous manner. Mouth must've noticed this change in her mood because he was never on the receiving end of this Brooke before, the flirty one.

Taking his nervousness as a sign to initiate, Brooke gently pulled on Mouth's black tie and pulled him into a leisure kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Haha, well I thought I had to end this chapter on a promising note since the rest of it was kind of angsty: Leyton and Naley. Um, it's been what? Seven months since I've last updated. Well, to tell you the truth cut that time in half because I did have a fourth chapter written a while back, but I thought it was so terrible and unworthy of your guys' eyes, I didn't post it. I didn't want to insult you guys and lower your expectations for this story. So thank you for reading this after such a long writer's block!

It means a lot to see that you guys are still willing to read it. Hopefully it's not asking too much of you to review since this chapter is practically a reconnecting one for us from a writer to reader kind of thing. Does that make any sense? Well, I just really need to hear your opinion on this chapter because it's vital to know that you all are still out there and if you guys like the direction this chapter is going. So with that said, please send me a review! Especially if you have an opinion on the storyline, on the pace, or on my writing overall.

You all are so awesome! I'm such a lucky writer to have such gracious readers for a story. Ya'll aren't thanked as much as you all should be, so thank you times a million and more! You guys are the backbone of the reason why I write. If the first story I posted wouldn't have gotten a review, I probably wouldn't have continued writing at all. So if you like the writer I'm becoming, it's because of you guys out there taking the time out of your day to read my story and encouraging me with your amazing reviews and feedback. So thank you!

I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday because I don't feel a block coming on. So yeah, the next chapter might be up in two to three days hopefully. So see you all soon!


End file.
